Mobile traffic is increasing year by year, and it is thus desired to increase the speed of mobile communication. Meanwhile, each telecommunications carrier has started an LTE (Long Term Evolution) service for high-speed wireless communication. On the other hand, indoor mobile traffic is also increasing year by year. Along with an increase in mobile data traffic, it is required to improve the wireless quality of indoor traffic.
To increase an indoor traffic capacity, it is necessary to arrange a number of base stations called femtocells each having a radio radius of about several tens of meters in a close range. When base stations of the same operating frequency are adjacent to each other, interference occurs, thereby decreasing the throughput. To improve the wireless quality of indoor traffic, it is necessary to eliminate an indoor dead zone by adjusting the transmission powers of the femtocells, and suppress interference by assigning operating frequencies to the femtocells so that the coverage areas of the femtocells of the same operating frequency do not overlap each other, thereby improving the throughput.
Conventionally, there has been adopted a method of generating a radio wave environment map for recognizing an indoor radio wave environment using a measurement terminal, and setting optimal parameters for each base station based on the map. In the method, however, when the radio wave environment changes, it is impossible to maintain the optimal radio wave environment. For example, in the method, every time the indoor operation environment changes after the start of the operation of base stations (for example, an indoor base station is newly added, an indoor base station fails, and an indoor layout changes due to movement of a wall), an examiner needs to measure the radio wave environment again using the measurement terminal, thereby decreasing the throughput.